Positioning two large diameter pipes, such as oilfield pipes, for tie-in is extremely time consuming and can take many hours and require many workers and millions of dollars worth of equipment which is very costly and slows down the production of the pipeline. In addition, the current process is hazardous to the workers. Any reduction in the time and cost it takes to make a tie-in connection is beneficial. In addition, improving the safety to ground workers would be beneficial.